Herschel Biggs
| image = File:Biggs.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | gender = Male | location = | status = Alive | affiliation = USMC (Formerly) LAPD Cole Phelps | birth = 1892 | weapon = .38 Detective Revolver | actor = Keith Szarabajka }} Herschel Biggs is a character in L.A. Noire. He gets stuck with Cole Phelps as a partner upon Phelps' demotion to the Arson desk from Vice. Background Biggs and Phelps first crossed paths when Cole was welcomed to the Traffic desk and introduced to his partner Stefan Bekowsky - Biggs pushed past Cole, ignoring him, as he crossed the room. Cole remarks 'What's his problem?' to which he's simply told "That's Biggs, he's an institution." Months later, when they get the chance to have their first conversation, Biggs recalls Phelps ignoring him, being the one coming in there 'with his chest puffed out' - the guy who wanted to be the hero. Biggs is a central character of the game, and narrates the introduction to each of the Patrol cases as well as the opening of the game. Like Phelps, Biggs formerly served in the United States Marine Corps. During the First World War, his squadmates died when the barn they were in burned down around them. He admits to Phelps, on their first case together, to never having fired a weapon before on assignment. During his time in the police, Biggs has actively refused to have a partner, preferring to work alone. This attitude leads one of his superiors to describe him as a "social basket case." His partnership with Phelps was forced on him by his Captain. Displeased with this arrangement, he is unfriendly and reticent toward Phelps when they are initially paired together. However, over the course of their investigations into a series of house fires, he develops a reluctant respect for him and often defends Phelps over the scandal he caused, such as when a uniformed LAPD officer refuses to shake Phelps' hand in "The Gas Man", Biggs tells him, "His(Phelps') name might be dog shit, but there's none on his hands." Biggs owns a two-tone green Hudson Commodore - and by the game's setting in 1947 - the car is brand new. Biggs presumably bought the car himself and had it made his service police vehicle. Case Appearances Patrol *"Upon Reflection" (Voice) *"Armed and Dangerous" (Voice) *"Warrants Outstanding" (Voice) *"Buyer Beware" (Voice) Traffic *"The Driver's Seat" Arson *"The Gas Man" *"A Walk in Elysian Fields" *"Nicholson Electroplating" *"A Different Kind of War" Trivia *Biggs fought with the Marines at Belleau Wood in 1918 during World War One. During which his unit was trapped in a barn and decimated; presumably by German flammenwerfers. The experience has affected him ever since. The experience also caused him to have extreme hatred towards the arsonist in the Arson case, A Walk in Elysian Fields, after throwing up at the horrific sight of a family burned beyond recognition. *Biggs says that he has never fired his gun as a cop (prior to being partnered with Cole Phelps), but ensures his weapon is in good condition as he was trained to keep his weapon serviceable in the Marines. *At 55, he is the oldest partner Phelps gets to work with. *Biggs' badge number is 525 as revealed in "Nicholson Electroplating". *Biggs grew up poor as shows when he remarks about all he wanted as a kid was food on the table after Cole says he wanted a watch as a child. *Biggs narrates the beginning of the Patrol cases. *Biggs is the only partner not to appear in every case in their department, as he is not seen during the cases played as Kelso. Gallery BiggsCommodore.jpg Biggs 2.jpg File:BiggsISBoss.jpg File:Biggsart.jpg es:Herschel Biggs de:Herschel Biggs Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Detective